


Oc Origins- Toxin

by Capt_Octo



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe – Still Splatoon Setting, Gen, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_Octo/pseuds/Capt_Octo
Summary: This is the origin story of my demon oc Toxin, as his life was hard with his father and his other siblings.





	1. Chapter 1

Toxin the second child of the evil demon called Ricin, although his mother has an unknown identity because Toxin never met his mother. This is of Ricin keeping his mother away from him. Ricin being a evil person would go to different dimensions, slaughtering and ruling over them. 

Toxin just being a child saw all the destruction and slaughtering that his father done. That Ricin wanted his son to be just like him. Toxin's siblings Arsenic and Poison where abandoned by their father because they were useless and weak for the journey and killing that Ricin had for him and his son. And that the other two wouldn't survive. 

The journey that they will be going on is dangerous but Ricin didn't care since he had power from something called the death crystal. Toxin on the other hand was afraid of this crystal because when he slept the crystal would give him terrible nightmares of him dying. Over and over again, one example would be that a huge monster breaking all his bones that he couldn't move before getting his head being crushed with his eyes and brain bursting out by the force of the monsters giant foot.

By the next morning this would have made Toxin really paranoid about going back to sleep. Ricin noticed that his son wasn't sleeping and was pleased that he knew what the crystal was doing to him.

A few hours early into the day Ricin and Toxin set off to a nearby village populated by Blue-ear Elfs. Ricin could have this moment to slaughter and take everything from the elfs. Toxin and Ricin went into the village as one if the elfs looked at them and came up to the both. The elf offer Ricin and Toxin some food but Ricin grabs the Elfs neck and cuts it open with all the blood gushing on his face. The other elfs saw this and tried to evacuate, but as Ricin form an invisible dome over the village. 

Toxin watches as his father had killed the elfs, by cutting them open and pulling their guts and organs on the ground. Ricin had killed a child by breaking and ripping it's spine out of its body. Ricin brung the rest of the elfs to the centre of their village and called over Toxin. 

Toxin came over to his father and looked at the elfs that on were their knees. Ricin looking at the elfs then looking his son. Toxin takes his katana, he didn't want to but after all the slaughtering and killing that his father had done. He stopped and looks at the elfs he refused to kill them. As Ricin came over to Toxin and punches and kicked him because Toxin refused to kill them. Ricin had said to him that if he wasn't going to kill them he will, Ricin took out his scythe and was going to decapitate the elfs. Although Toxin got in the way of the blade slicing him in half. Ricin putting his weapon away and looking at his son's body and smirks knowing that he wasn't dead. 

Toxin's body started to pull itself together and was healing himself. As he was done healing himself, Toxin stood up and told he father he had enough of his destruction and slaughtering. This angered Ricin and his uses a dark power hypnotize Toxin. His son was under his control, Toxin nod to his father and said he will kill them. He took out his katana which had a dark aura around the blade. Toxin smirked and decapitated the rest of the elves heads off. As the blood from the bodies were gushing out blood. Toxin and Ricin laughed at how that destroyed this village and how many elves that had killed. 

As both of them left the village to keep going on their travel, Toxin ask he father what was the real reason that he was travel. His Father replied saying that there are six crystals scattered across the dimensions and he need them to wipe out everything. 

Toxin nodded and said how is he going to find these crystals. Ricin then replied saying that Toxin will go and find them. Again Toxin nodded and said where dose he start. Toxin open a portal and said to him through this portal will be your new adventure, you will find all the crystals and being them to me. Toxin nodded and went through the portal.

The portal closed and Toxin was by himself. He walked around in this dimension he was in, to see where the the first crystal was. He came across a village populated by Dwarfs, Toxin went into the village. All the dwarfs looked at him as they sense pain and suffering in his eyes.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dwarfs look at Toxin and prepared for something to happen. But as Toxin ask them where the mind crystal was the dwarfs replied by saying that what he wanted with it. Toxin gave a smile and said that his father wanted it to combine all the other cosmic crystals to erase everything that ever existed. 

The Dwarfs took out their weapons and were ready ok what was going to happen next. As Toxin used an aura to create a double-sided axe after having a tough battle fighting the dwarfs. 

Toxin had slaughtered and butchered all of them. But as there was only one that was a child, the child was frighten and scared as Toxin came over to them and crouched down to them. He said that your the lucky one to survive my wrath, he also told the child where the mind crystal was or he will kill them. The child said that it was guarded by monks but it will be hard to get. Toxin giggled and said to the child don't worry I will have it my hands. 

As Toxin used teleportation to arrive at a temple where mystic monks lived. The monks went outside and saw Toxin at the bottom of the stairs walking up. The monks used magical barriers to keep the temple and the mind crystal safe. 

When Toxin got up the mountain of stairs, he put his hand on the barrier and giggled. Toxin used a barrier breaker ability and smashed the barrier. The monks were shocked because no being could break their barrier and Toxin was the first. 

Toxin surround by monks that were going to attack him. But as he was already one step ahead and summons clones to hold the monks down. Toxin told the monks he was here for the crystal and that he was going to bring it to his father. The monks trying to fight the clones but we're kept held down. One of the monks said that if he held the mind crystal it will go through your deepest parts of your mind.

Toxin ignored this warning and walked up some steps that held the mind crystal. he smiled and was about grabs the crystal until a monk broke free from his clones running up the steps and almost stabbing Toxin. 

Toxin moved out of the way and grabs the monks by the neck snapping it. Toxin looks at the other monks giving then a pathetic look to them. He looks at the crystal and grabs it, but as it gives him a vision of his father sitting in a throne and destroying everything. The crystal had accessed the deepest part of his memories the ones that were good, which help Toxin break out of the hypnosis. 

Once Toxin was free from the spell. He fell backwards passing out falling down the stairs, The monks that were alive stopped him from falling down more stairs. As Toxin was unconcious he was in his conscious as he sees a figure. Who are you he asks the mysterious figure, the figure turns around and told him that they were part of the crystal and it was here to help him. 

The figure said that he gave Toxin the vision that he saw to stop his father because, Ricin would kill everything in his path and if he sat in the throne of the universe he would create a new universe in his own evil vision.

Toxin asked the figure where the other crystals were but the figure said that they can't remember where there other user had scattered them. But the figure said that Toxin had to find all the other crystals before his father did. Once the figure gave Toxin the information that he needed they disappeared and Toxin regained conscious and sat up. As monks surround him, Toxin apologise to them and explained what happened. 

The monks forgave him and offered him to stay at their temple for a couple of days. Toxin agreed on the offer and said that we wanted to know some of their mystic arts. The Monks agreed to teach some of their mystic arts to Toxin. The monks showed Toxin where he was staying, They showed him where the library was and showed him where the training grounds where were the monks practice their mystic arts and combat.

Once Toxin understand the temples grounds he went to the libaray to collect some books to read. After he was reading the books he went to the training grounds to practice the arts that he read, but his body wasn't planning on using the mystic arts and used released a demonic aura. 

Toxin felt extreme rage and hatred and used a shadow ball and threw it at the test dummy obliterating it, as the aura disappeared Toxin falls to his knees and pants heavily. Some monks witnessed this and reports it their master, The master came out to Toxin and went over to him putting his hand on Toxin's shoulder. There my boy you have much to learn said the master to Toxin.

Toxin stood up and looked at him, yeah I do Toxin said. The master open a portal walking through it to a mountain, side Toxin followed behind him. The master told Toxin that the demonic aura was only the part of him and he needed to control it. He gave Toxin some advice of controlling his demonic aura was by looking deep in his heart and feel the stuff that he loved the most. Toxin replied that he try doing that and keep the power at the minimum. 

The master smiled and then chuckled, your a good kid he said. Toxin smiled before asking him about the other crystals and what kind of power do they hold. The master replied by saying that there are six crystals spread across the universe and the one that Toxin had was the mind crystals. Then he said that the crystals have immense power to create and destroy the universes. The master also told Toxin that a demon came across their temple demanding to give him the mind crystal, however they didn't and drived him off.

As Toxin understood what the master had said to him, the master opened the portal back to the remple which was in flames and half destroyed. As toxin and the master ran to courtyard and saw dead monks on the ground, Ricin comes out onto the courtyard seeing them both. Yell yell I see you broke free from the hypnosis said Ricin. Toxin replied by saying yes he did and took the crystal put and that it help him break free. Ricin looked mad taking out his sword about to ready to attack them both. 

…End of chapter two…


	3. Chapter 3

As Ricin charged at them with his sword, The master useda mystic arts to use a mirror barrier to protect them. However Ricin didn't fall for it and shattered the barrier grabbing the master. Toxin told them both that the weak will perish and once he has control of the universe he will create a perfect work in his own image. 

Ricin looks at the master and slices his stomach open revealing all his guts and internal organs. Ricin smiles and throws his body on the ground and walks towards Toxin. He said that he know that Toxin has the mind crystal and wanted him to hand it over. But as Toxin felt anger his aura surrounds him and as his eyes turn black, he made his double side axe out of his aura and start walking over to his father. 

As the both of them duel it out, Toxin was the victor Ricin got up and said to his son that it wasn't over and he will find the other crystal and get his revenge. As Ricin disappeared Toxin calm himself and went through the burning temples to see if there were any other monks still alive.

In result he saw a couple of kids hiding under tables, he brought them out of the temple making them walk through the courtyard filled with bodies and heads on poles. Toxin told the children to not look at the destruction and the blood that was everywhere, Once they had left the area Toxin brung the children to a village where the kids could live a better life. 

After Toxin did that he open a portal to travel to a different dimension on a quest to collect the rest of the crystals. Toxin sees a city in the distance and walks towards it, as Toxin finds himself in the centre of the city. Toxin looking confused where to go a women came up to him a said that he looked lost. Toxin replied with a yes and the women was kind to show him around the city. 

Toxin smiled and let her lead the way, the women introduced herself a Taylor and she was a worker with the housing industry and she could help Toxin a house in the city. Toxin pleasantly as he let Taylor show him around the city. Once Talyor showed Toxin around she asked him if he wanted to go out for a couple of drinks, Toxin happily accepted her request she told him to go to the Pot of Luck (that's the name of the bar) at the address he was given to him around eight o'clock. Taylor smiled and walked away leaving Toxin to himself.

Later that evening Toxin waits on Taylor. About ten minutes later Taylor arrived and apologised on why she was late, Toxin just smiled and told her it was ok. They both head inside the bar and sat at a table, after the two had a couple of drinks Taylor opened herself up telling Toxin that she hasn't been a relationship before and she gets really depressed and jealous seeing other couples together. Taylor being drunk looks at Toxin telling him can he be her girlfriend, Toxin being drunk looked at her from head to toe and said sure. 

Taylor gets a bit close to him and kisses him, Toxin kisses her back. Taylor stopped and blushes a bit giving out a little giggle, Toxin giggled back at her and said that do they want to get out of here and go to her place. Taylor getting up from the table she said yes holding Toxin's hand, Once they left the bar as they walked to Taylor's house. 

They got to the house and Taylor takes out her keys and opens the door. They both went inside and went to the bedroom, Taylor undresses herself and Toxin dose the same thing.

After they both had their "fun" Taylor was amazed that Toxin was really good in bed. Toxin was tired from all that "fun" he turn to his side and fell asleep, Taylor turned on her side hugging Toxin for comfort and fell asleep.

The next day Taylor woke up with Toxin not in the bed with her, she thought to herself great it was only a one night stand. She said to herself that she was alone again, however once she got out of bed she noticed that the bathroom door was locked and the shower was running. Taylor backed away from the door as the shower stopped and the door unlocked. Toxin having a towel around him said morning to her, Taylor blushed deeply and went into the bathroom locking the door. Toxin went back into the room and used the towel to dry himself and putting on his clothes.

As Toxin went into the kitchen to make breakfast, shortly after Taylor came out of the bathroom and went to her room to get ready for work. Toxin finishes making breakfast putting it on platesand serving them on the table. 

Taylor in her work clothes went into the kitchen to see Toxin make breakfast for them, Taylor said thank you, sat down and ate her breakfast. Toxin smiled and ate his. As Taylor finished eating it she head out the door and was on her way to work. Toxin left alone in the apartment collected the dishes and done them. 

As Toxin was cleaning the kitchen and portal opened and two mysterious people came across and told him to follow them. Toxin agreed and followed them across, the portal closed behind him and there was another individual as they stood up and giggled. The figure said that they were looking for Toxin and wanted to meet him in person, Toxin confused on what this was all about he asked them what do they want? The figure said that they needed an assassin to go through different dimensions and take out any targets that will cause threats. 

Toxin told them why did they need him, the figure said that he was perfect because they saw what he could do and that they would pay a lot of money. Toxin agreed but thinking on what could this do to the future of him and his loved one.

…End of chapter 3…


	4. Chapter 4

As the figure said that Toxin would start assassinating targets today, Toxin told them who was his first target. The figure said that there was a guy smuggling weapons to a inter-dimensional terrorist group that's need assassinated. The figure gave Toxin the co-ordinates of the location and told Toxin to get a move on.

A portal opened up behind Toxin to the location where he had to go. Toxin walked threw the portal and was in another dimension. He looked around and saw lights and headed towards them. There a big group of people that looked like they were doing some sort of deal. Toxin being careful trying not to get spotted by these people. 

He carefully manoeuvre around the environment as he spotted one of the individuals by themselves and pulled them into the shadows neutralizing them. One done many more to go Toxin said to himself, he got to a high point and look at the area to see how many individuals were left. As Toxin spotted a snipers tower he sneak his way over to the tower climbing it and killing the person. Toxin pick up the rifle and looked for the target that he had to kill.

Once Toxin found the target he used the rifle to shoot the target in the head killing them. As the group of people took cover looking up at the tower pulling out their assault rifles and pistols firing them at Toxin. 

As Toxin got shot in the arm he took cover noticing his wound was healing itself. huh isn't that nifty said Toxin to himself, he got out of cover and jumped down from the tower manifesting his axe from his aura and attacked the rest of the people with brutal force and bloodshed. After Toxin had killed them all he opened a portal back to the figure and walked through. 

Toxin covered in blood and wounds from the constant fire from assault rifles and gunfire. he told them that the deed was done, as the figure's mercenarys gave Toxin the money for complete the assassination. Toxin took the money however before he got to leave the figure stood up and walked over to Toxin introducing himself as Cyanide. 

Cyanide put out his hand gesturing for a handshake, Toxin shook his hand as they both smiled at each other. Toxin left them but as Cyanide told him that there was another target that needed killed. Toxin asked Cyanide who the target was, Cyanide told him that it was a dragon queen and she was hiding somewhere in a cave planning a full on attack near some villages to take their resources. 

Toxin agreed to assassinate this dragon queen, he opened a portal back to his place and walked through. As Taylor was sitting on the couch worried and scared she stood up and was in shock to see Toxin with the bullet hole wounds. She said to him what had happen, Toxins reply there was some business that needed done. Taylor went to the bathroom to get the medical supplies, however when she came out Toxin was sitting on the couch with no wounds on him just his blood stained clothes.

Taylor looked at him confused asking him where his wounds go. Toxin looked down at himself and said that what was she talking about, Taylor put the medical stuff away. Toxin got up and went into the bedroom to change his clothes, as he done that he went back into the living room and sat down beside Taylor. 

As they both fell asleep, Toxin was in his subconscious as the mind crystal started to speak to him. The crystal took form of a girl and held his hand, don't worry Toxin I will help you look for my brothers and sisters said the girl. Toxin replied saying that what did it mean by it's "brothers and sisters". As the girl pressed her finger on his head Toxin woak up from his dream and got up. As Taylor woak up to see if Toxin was ok, he replied saying that he was fine and just needed a glass of water. Taylor replied saying ok take your time as she went back to sleep. 

Once Toxin in the kitchen he drank a glass of water before a portal appeared and Cyanide came through. He told Toxin that he had to come and kill the dragon queen that was planning her attack. Toxin went through the portal with Cyanide, Toxin brought out his axe with his aura. Cyanide said to him that's a pretty impressive power that he had. Toxin smiled at him and told Cyanide it was nothing. 

Once Toxin got all his stuff ready, he and Cyanide went out to find the cave where the dragon queen was hiding with her other dragons. After a couple of hours Cyanide and Toxin found the cave swarming with dragons, as a dragon flew over them not noticing them. Toxin and Cyanide got to the entrance of the cave and went inside, they both decided to spilt up and try and find the queen. As Toxin came into the part of the cave that was suppose to be the throne room laid a female dragon.

As the dragon lifted her head and told Toxin what did he want from her. Toxin replied saying to her that he needed to kill her because she was planning to attack a village. The dragon laughed and said to him that she wasn't going to attack it she just wanted to trade her materials for the villages food, she wasn't planning on attack it.

The dragon said that she would offer him some dragon scales if Toxin didn't attack her. Toxin replied saying that she was lying, the dragon told him that the only one that were telling lies is the people who he works with. Toxin put his weapons away and said to her that he wasn't going to kill her but lie to Cyanide that the deed was done. As Toxin was about to go back to Cyanide, the dragon said to Toxin that she knew where the other piece of the crystal is. Toxin said to her where is it, the dragon replied saying that it was in a colourful city with colour splashing making new life. 

Toxin thanked the dragon and returned to Cyanide telling him that the queen was dead. Cyanide opened the portal and as the two walked through Cyanide laughed and told him that was fun. Cyanide looked at Toxin and paid him for all his work and let him go home for the day. Toxin opened a portal back to Taylor's apartment and saw her laying down on the couch sleeping probably due to all the work.

Toxin went over to Taylor and kissed her on the cheek before going to the bedroom to change his clothes. After doing that Toxin left the apartment to go to the store, while he was walking down the street to the store Toxin saw two people trying to rob a guy. As Toxin saw this event the two individuals told him to just walk along or he will get hurt, Toxin walked over to them and told them both to leave the guy alone. The two individuals laughed pulling out knives as Toxin seeing as this was a threat he used his aura to bring out his axe, The two guys where about to swing at him but as Toxin moved out of the way slicing the guys arm off making him spew blood everywhere. 

As the other individual three his knife away and ran away from the situation he was in. The other guy who was getting robbed was shaking as Toxin looked at him with glowing orange eyes. Toxin walked over to him making his axe disapper and his eyes not glowing anymore. The guy said to Toxin in a shaking voice that we was thankful for helping him before running away. Toxin looking at the individual on the ground with the arm sliced off opened a portal to a hospital and kicked him into it. But Toxin wrapped things up and head to the store to buy a few things for him and Taylor before returning to the apartment. 

As Toxin arrived Taylor was sitting up watching t.v, as Toxin went into the kitchen to put the groceries away Taylor went into the kitchen sneaking up behind Toxin before giving a hug from behind. Toxin giving Taylor a smile he finished putting the stuff away before turning around and giving her a kiss, Taylor kissed him back and told him that she loves him. Toxin replied that he loved her as well, As Taylor said to him what job dose his take up because there has been a lot of money during the past week. Toxin didn't want to lie to her he told her he assassinated people throughout different dimensions. Taylor looked at him with disgusted and a little bit of fear before letting go off him. 

Taylor said that why would he do this type of job and that he could be killed someday. Toxin said to her that the person doing this pays good money and that it could support him, her and the child. Taylor nod and told him to be careful on what he was doing she didn't want him to be barking up the wrong tree. 

Nine months later and Taylor had her baby, Toxin was there to support her as the doctor said it was a baby girl before wrapping the baby in some towels to keep it warm. The doctor gave the baby to Taylor so that she can hold her. Taylor said to Toxin that what should they call the baby. Toxin said to her that how about Charlie, Taylor agreed with Toxin and so they named thier baby Charlie. As Taylor and Toxin smiled at each other, Taylor rocking Charlie back and forth in her arms slowly. Toxin looked at the both of them and said to himself that this will be the family that he will live with and will always protect.

…End of Chapter 4…


	5. Chapter 5

After spending days in the hospital Taylor and Toxin went back to their apartment to take care of Charlie. Taylor said to Toxin that she loves him, Toxin replied saying that he loves her too. Taylor told Toxin to go to the store to get baby stuff for Charlie. As he left for the store Taylor told him to be careful, Toxin gave her smile and told her not to worry.

As Toxin walks down the street to the store, before a person jumped out at him holding a knife saying to give him all of his money. Toxin giggled and told the person to just walk by he didn't want this fight, The individual took an attempt at stabbing Toxin in the gut. Toxin gave out a little painful grunt as his eyes glow red before using his aura to manifest his axe to slice the person's abdomen in half. As Toxin eyes went back to orange and wiped the blood of his axe, he grabbed the body and dumped it in a garbage dump. 

He continued walking to the store before sensing something wrong in the atmosphere, as he teleported out the way because of someone shot at him. As he looked up at a store he saw a figure wearing an assassin uniform, Toxin had taken cover behind a corner of a building he tried taking a look at the where the figure was but as the figure shot again where Toxin was hiding. 

Toxin spotted where the assassin was and teleported up to the roof of the store. As the assassin pulled out a combat knife and tried to stabbed Toxin but however, he grabbed their wrist and made them drop the knife. The assassin put their other hand on Toxin's chest and stole some of his aura, Toxin pushed them back the figure giggled and said to Toxin did he remember his older sister. Toxin replied back saying what had that got to go with this, the assassin told of their headgear and said hi to Toxin. 

Toxin looking shocked as it was his older sister Arsenic controlled Ricin's mind control, Toxin told Arsenic that what did Ricin to her. Arseinc replied saying that he made her into a killing machine and that she was a reborn. Toxin told her in a questioning tone on what was she meant by a reborn without her being properly killed. Arsenic looked at him and giggled telling him that Ricin sent her to kill him and after that when it was done she will fest on his flesh. Toxin yawned while manifesting his axe out of his aura and told her that was a boring statement, as this made Arsenic mad that she nearlly pounced on Toxin. 

However Toxin grabbed her by the neck and slammed her on the ground of the roof and held his axe to her throat. Arsenic smiled then giggled and told Toxin that he gotten strong, as she pushed the axe away and kicked Toxin back. Arsenic used the stolen aura from Toxin and manifested a whip that was made out of razor wire, and manifested a shield to defend herself. As Toxin threw his axe at her making it get stuck in the shield before disappearing, Toxin manifested his axe again but as Arsenic swung her whip slicing Toxins leg open making his blood coming out if it. 

Toxin ignoring the pain and phased shift towards Arsenic, grabbing her neck and throwing her down on the ground. She gave a creepy smile to Toxin telling him that their little sister is out there causing havoc, Toxin putting his axe to her neck and told her that her mind was corrupted by their fathers power. Arsenic have a demonic giggle and then laughed telling him that the power fills her with great energy before giggling again. Toxin told her what was so funny before getting knocked out going unconcious, Arsenic and the figure dragged Toxin back to their hideout putting him on a chair and handcuffing his hands together and then tying him with rope. 

After they had did that Toxin regained consciousness he saw Arsenic, Cyanide and his little sister Poison. As he tried and struggle to get out his binds Arsenic told him not to struggle because he will be meeting an important person soon before she smiled. Toxin rattled his cuffs to see if there was a way to be free from them. As Cyanide came over and told him that how was he doing, Toxin replied back saying that why was he working with Ricin. Cyanide said that it was business and that you should never mix business with friendship before giving Toxin a slight chuckle. 

Toxin being really surprised and angered as well he tried using his aura, however he couldn't feel it because Arsenic had taken it all. As Poison came up to him examining him really closely her eyes were black and filled with static, Toxin said to Poison that did she remember him. But as Poison ignored him and kept looking at him, As Ricin entered the room he laughed and told Toxin that he was a fool for not following his orders and being a traitor to them all. Toxin kindly ignored him and told him that what he was doing was awful and that he will stop him no matter how much the cost. 

Ricin came close to Toxin lifting up his chin slightly telling him that he couldn't save anyone's life if he had the guts, before laughing at his foolish statement. As Ricin told Cyanide to put on a device to mind control Toxin, Cyanide got the device before Toxin interrupting them by mumbling under his breath. Cyanide said to Toxin that what did he say under his breath, Toxin laughed at them as his eyes turn a shade of gold and uses his strength to break out of the handcuffs and rope. Ricin told Arsenic that did she take all of his powers before Arsenic saying yes that she did, Toxin looked at all off them a laughed telling them that they were all fools that need to put down. 

As Cyanide was about to attack Toxin, he manifested a golden axe from this mysterious aura and dismembered Cyanide's left arm as blood gose everywhere. Cyanide yells in pain and covers the wound with his other hand trying to stop the bleeding, As Toxin opened a portal and kicked Cyanide through it, closing it behind him. Poison, Arsenic and Ricin looked at Toxin and where ready to fight him but as a bright light was illuminated it blinded the three of them. 

Toxin took this opportunity to put Arsenic unconcious and taking his aura back, then also putting Poison unconcious and then using the golden axe to pin down Ricin with it to make him surrender. Ricin smiles with excitement and told him that his powers were increasing in strength and that could he control it if he can before disappearing into smoke.

Toxin calming himself down and squated down near Poison and Arsenic looking at them, he got back up and looked and found the mind crystal and a red crystal in separate cases. As he took the both of them the two crystals joined together, As Arsenic and Poison were about to wake up Toxin used the mind crystal to free them both from the hypnosis. Once the hypnosis was broken Arsenic and Poison looked up and Toxin, Arsenic jumping up and hugging him telling Toxin that she was sorry. Poison backed away into a corner being afraid to approach Toxin. 

Arsenic told Poison that it was ok he was her older brother and that he had saved her from Ricin's darkness. Poison got up and ran towards Toxin hugging him tightly while tearing up Poison told him that she was sorry for trying to hurt him and that she did'nt mean to do it. Toxin hugging her back while patting her head and said to Poison that he forgives her. As Arsenic questioned Toxin on the golden aura he used to stop their father. Toxin replied saying that he had no idea and never remember having it. 

Poison asked Toxin can her and Arsenic go with him so that they were safe, Toxin told them that here is a place that he had created by his powers and that it would be a safe haven for the both of them. Poison was delighted to hear that and told Toxin to show them now, Arsenic gazed at Toxin telling him that is he sure that he made a safe haven for the both of them. Toxin replied with a positive yes as he put a heart warming smile on his face. As Toxin opened a portal to a world that was full of cherry blossom trees and a waterfall providing purified water. Poison and Arsenic walked through and told Toxin it was beautiful, Toxin told them that this will be their new home and that they will be free from darkness and corruption. 

As Poison and Arsenic hugged him, Toxin hugged them back telling them that he loves them. They all looked at each other and smiled before the portal closing in front Toxin as Arsenic and Poison we're in a safe place. As Toxin left the abandoned warehouse and head back to Taylor's apartment, Toxin opened the door walking in before heading to Charlie's room to check up on her. Charlie was fast asleep in her baby crib, Toxin sat down in a rocking chair in her room and fell asleep. Taylor came into the room seeing Toxin fast asleep in the chair, Taylor giggled a little trying not to waking the both of them before heading to bed herself.

As the next day rises and the sound of Charlie's crying waking up Toxin from his slumber, as Taylor comes into the room telling Toxin good morning as she lifts Charlie out of her baby crib. Toxin got up from the chair and kissed Taylor telling her also good morning, Taylor kissed him back and smiled.

As Toxin said that he would take care of Charlie today, Taylor replied saying that was he sure because he was always out doing business. Toxin nodded yes and took Charlie off Taylor. As Charlie was crying however Toxin tried cradling Charlie but as she kept crying. 

Taylor told Toxin that Charlie might be hungry, Toxin took Charlie into the kitchen while Taylor followed behind them. Toxin got Charlie's baby bottle and made some baby milk for her and fed her it. As Charlie drank the mill calming down, Toxin smiled and even giving a slight chuckle Taylor told him that how did he do it without any frustration because when she dose it Charlie would refuse to take it. Toxin replied saying that he didn't know maybe they have a really strong bond in some type of way. 

As Charlie threw her bottle on the ground showing that she was done drinking the milk. Taylor picked the bottle up and set it on the counter, Toxin pat Charlie's back before making a loud burp. Toxin chuckled a bit and so did Taylor, As Toxin took Charlie into the living room and set her on the floor to play with her. Taylor watched the both of them play with each other and smiled. As Toxin looked up at her and gave her a smile telling her that everything is going to be ok.

…End of Chapter 5…


	6. Chapter 6

As a couple of years past by and Charlie was at the age to walk and talk, Toxin was in the kitchen making Charlie some food while Taylor was out doing work. Once Toxin finished making Charlie's food he went into the living room where Charlie was and told her was she hungry.

Charlie said yes that she was hungry and that she wanted some food, As Toxin held her hand and guided her to the kitchen. Charlie slowly sat onto the chair and told Toxin that she was ready to eat, Toxin gave her a bowl of porridge and told her not to spill any on her.

As Charlie started to eat her porridge, Toxin used his aura to clean up the kitchen. Charlie saw this and said to Toxin that it was amazing on what he can do. Toxin chuckled a bit and told her that she could have the same traits as him. Toxin watched as Charlie's smile widened and that he could sense that she was excited to hear this, Once Charlie ate her porridge she tried to lift her bowl with her aura, but nothing happened. Charlie asked why couldn't she do it, as Toxin told her that it may not start at a young age.

Charlie told Toxin that it was ok that she couldn't use her powers at a young age. Toxin took her bowl and washed it, Charlie got down from her chair and carefully walked over to Toxin hugging his leg and telling him that she loved him and that he was the best daddy that she has. As Toxin squated down and patted her head telling her that was very kind of her to say, before standing up again.

Later on in the day Toxin had put Charlie to bed, as Taylor came home from work. Toxin greeted her in the hallway, greeting her home. Taylor smiled and told Toxin on what happened to the job he had and why he wasn't going to it. Toxin replied saying that it was complicated, Taylor took her shoes off and headed into her room to change herself into something more relaxing.

As Toxin went into the Living room, sitting down on the couch and turned on the t.v. Taylor came into the living room wearing her pyjamas and laid beside Toxin and watched t.v with him. Toxin told Taylor if there was any jobs available for him to work, Taylor looked at him from head to toe and said that their is an army barracks nearby and that needed troops for the military.

As Toxin thought about it and told her that he might go down and see what have in store for him. As Taylor smiled and said that he will be going under harsh conditions and strict rules if he joins them. Toxin giggled and said that he'll be fine, and that he will do his best.

Taylor snuggled up to him and fell asleep on his shoulder while Toxin watched t.v, Toxin looked down at the sleeping Taylor and smiled before slowly lifting her to her room and putting her to bed. Toxin left the room before hearing Charlie crying from her room crying her daddy. Toxin went to her room and told her what was wrong. Charlie said to him that she had a nightmare of a scary monster, Toxin rubbed her head and told her that monsters don't exsist and that they won't get her.

Charlie wiped her tears and said to Toxin that could he stay with her until she falls asleep again, Toxin smiled and said yes before sitting down on the rocking chair. As Charlie fell asleep again, Toxin giggled a little before putting his head back and falling asleep.

As the sun beamed the next day, Toxin woke up to Charlie staring in her baby crib telling Toxin that did he get a good night sleep. Toxin smiled and told her yes that he did, as Toxin got up and lifted Charlie out of her crib and went to the kitchen where Taylor was making breakfast.

Toxin put Charlie into her baby chair, and sat down at the table. Taylor sat beside Toxin and started to eat her food, as she told him was he interested in joining the army. 

Toxin smiled at Taylor and said yes he was thinking about all of it, and was willing to do it but that had mean he will miss his family. Taylor saying that don't worry about her and Charlie the both of them will be fine, Toxin smiled before finishing up eating and clearing the table. 

As a couple of months past by and their was an emergency warning of a war breaking out, against two powerful countries. Toxin said to Taylor that the neighbouring country wants to invade this country to take more territory, as Taylor was shocked to hear and told Toxin that will they survive this war. Toxin said that don't worry they are in good hands and he will keep them safe. 

That's after the door knocked Taylor opens it to find two military men asking if their was anyone to join the army. Toxin stepped forward and told them he will do it, as the two men took Toxin back to their camp and did some tests on him to see that he was healthy to fight. 

Toxin got his military uniform and went to another desk, where the officer told him what unit he will be joining. As the officer looked at Toxin and couldn't decide on what until he should join, as another officer walked in because the line was being held up and told the other officer to put Toxin in the infantry unit. 

After a year past, Toxin was a squad leader of a large infantry group. As they were about to be deployed into battle, Toxin's group got onto a truck to be driven to their destination of combat. As it took an hour to get their the squad looked around to see everything destroyed and on fire, Toxin was worried about his family if they got out alive. 

As the truck stopped and Toxin's squad got out, as they looked around to see any ambush points. That the enemy can pull on them, the truck was about to leave before gun firing was shot at the squad. Toxin told his squad to find cover, as they all did but some unfortunately got shot and where left wounded. One of the members told Toxin what should they do, As he told them to push them back and keep advancing. As the squad killed the ambush squad and moved up to their objective, Toxin told them that the command post that wasn't far from their location and had to take it from the enemy and secure it. So that they can call for reinforcement.

As they started getting moving for the command post, but they didn't know what they were getting into because the post was fortified by Ricin's minions and a lot of the enemy troops. As Toxin and his squad were moving through destroyed builds, the silence settles in. As one of the troops of the squad were worried about the silence telling them to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. 

The silence was broken by one of the squads members stepping on a land mine, killing them before another ambush took place. As two enemy armoured vehicles came around the corners of the destroyed buildings. The armoured vehicles open fired at them, killing half of the group. Toxin lead his squad through a destroyed building and tried to find a way to take out the armoured vehicles.

Toxin commanded one of his squad members to use their anti-tank grenades to take out their armoured vehicles. As the troop maneuvered around the groups of enemy troops and found a hiding spot where he can throw the grenades. As he pulled the pins on both grenades and threw them, an enemy soldier saw him and shot them in the head killing him. 

However, the grenades went off and explodes destroying the armoured vehicles and killing some of the enemy troops in the vicinity. As Toxin remaining squad member came running out and ambushing the rest of the enemy soldiers, Toxin found the officer and shot him in the head before he could have called reinforcements. As the commotion was silence by Toxin and his Squad, Toxin looked behind him seeing that were only four men still alive. 

Toxin told them that they needed to find and safe place to rest for the day, that the next day they will take over the command post. The group found a safe and secured position where they can rest for the day. As the group had some sort of a fire going and sat in a circle telling stories about what they all did before they joined the war. 

When Toxin told his group about his life, the group just laughed and told him that demons and supernatural beings are not real. Toxin told them if that's what if they believe in then that fine to them, as the squad went to sleep for some rest. As Toxin was in his dream scape where he saw the girl, she told him that how is the squad gonna know that Toxin is a demon. He looked at her and said to her that he doesn't know, he also told her how was she doing. The girl said she was fine but one of her siblings are close from where he was. 

Toxin asked the girl is she had a real name, The girl looked away from him saying no she didn't have a name. She told him to just call her Mind, because that's what her property is. As Mind looked back at Toxin and smiled at him, Toxin smiled back telling her that she won't be alone and that he will help her find her siblings and soon as possible. As Mind came up to him and told him when he has all her siblings, do not let any mortal person hold the crystal. 

He asked her what would happen to a mortal being if they held the crystal, Mind told him that their soul will be drained from their mortal body leaving them a dried up corpse. Toxin was surprised to hear this and told her that's a bit morbid, Mind told him that he should wake up now because she could feel a unwanted presence near their camp. As Toxin was about to wake up, Mind came over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

As Toxin woke up to find a person on his bed looking right into his eyes, one of their eyes were in a spiral pattern and their face was covered in blood. As Toxin looked over seeing to of his men killed by this mysterious being, he looked back at this person with their eyes staring into his and their mouth sewed half shut, the person said to him that don't bother taking the command post they will be slaughtered. As the person giggled and also told Toxin that they have been watching him and that they liked him, licking his face with their bloody tongue before disappearing. 

As Toxin got out of his makeshift bed and went over and woak up his two final surviving men, Toxin woke them up and told them to get their clothes on and that they were going to take the command post. One of the men told Toxin how were they going to take the post with only three men, Toxin told him that he doesn't know but he will ensure their victory. 

One of the men told Toxin, what happen to their other men. Toxin told him that some person had killed them in the middle of the night, they didn't look human or their presence didn't feel human more demonic. As the two men told them that demons and angels don't exist. As Toxin looked at the telling them both to re-think their answers before his horns and burnt angel appearing, the two men point their weapons at him.

One of the men to the onther one that should they kill him, was he a government experiment of super soldier. As Toxin told them that he was a demon or that what he believes, but that he can be trusted. However the two men kept pointing their weapons at him, telling Toxin if their were more of him. Toxin chuckled telling them both that there is dimensions with different alternate perspectives. Toxin also told the two men that he was the only chance of taking the command post. 

....End of chapter 6….


	7. Chapter 7

The two men lowered their weapons and told Toxin that he was right, but how could they trust him that both said. Toxin told him that hes immortal so that he thinks and that if he died he would come back again. The two men were shocked to hear this and started to believe in him, a bit but were very suspicious by his action. As the two men agreed to take the command post with Toxin, a full squad of other men joined up with Toxins group and told them where were his men. Toxin told them that two men were killed in the middle of the night and the rest were killed in a gun fight.

As the leader of the other squad told her men keep moving though the buildings, as Toxins men followed behind them. Toxin was by the other leaders side and told the men that there was civilian bodies and told them to check them and identify them.

As the men checked the dead civilian bodies, the female leader of the other squad and told them if there were any loved ones or any relatives. As one of the troops pointed out that there was a metal beam under two deceased bodies. As the other squad leader confirmed it to be a women and a baby as the men tried to lift the beam, Toxin came over and lifted it with no ease. As the squad leader and her other men were in shock and told Toxin how could he lift that heavy beam, the two mean on Toxin's squad told the other squad leader that he was a being from another world and that he has a mission to stop his father from corrupting universe. 

The squad leader laughed and told them that was this some sort of joke, and that the war has messed with their heads. Toxin put his hand on the leaders shoulder and told her to look into his eyes, the squad leader did so and as she saw Toxins true form with Hell fire and torture. The squad leader went white and almost fainted from the horrors she saw in his eyes. The squad leader got mental state back on track and told Toxin what was he really. 

Toxin replied by saying that he was a demon but wasn't insisting to cause death and torture, he is existing to stop his father from creating a future for all living possible things. Now that Toxin got that cleared up he also told them all that the command post wont be an easy battle because he father has set up the perimeter with three of his strongest minions.

The squad told Toxin what type of minions is he talking about. He just told them to keep moving and don't let their guard down, they all move through the ruined buildings and came across a bridge made of debris crossing into another apartment. Toxin looked around and realised that he and his squad were in the apartment were Taylor stayed. The other leader told her squad to stay close because there was blood on the floor and splattered on the wall, one of the men went into taylors apartment and saw something horrifying and told the rest of the squad to come into the room. 

The rest of the squad came into room with Toxin as well, the room covered with dead bodies and blood up the wall with writing create from red crimson liquid saying something about Toxin finding someone. However that wasn't the horrific scene that the men saw as there was two bodies on the wall as they looked like they were gutted and crucified. 

Toxin looked at the bodies and dropped to his knees and put his hands on his head, the men looked at Toxin as one of them asked if he knew them. Toxin said to himself that we was sorry for not protect his girlfriend Taylor and his child Charlie. He looked up at the bodies saying to his men and told them that it was his girlfriend and his child gutted and crucified on the wall, the men took of their helmet and gave their respect to Toxin and put their helmets back on. Toxin looked at the message on the wall before his eyes lit up with rage before his horns came out if his head and told his men to march on to the command post because he was going to kill the person who had done this to his family and the citizens, and that he is going to show no mercy. 

The bodies in the room looked pretty fresh, but Toxin took Charlie and Taylors bodies off the wall and laid them beside each other and said he was sorry again for not protecting them. The squad with the other squad leader started to head out of the apartments with Toxin following behind them before at the front of the squad beside the other leader. The other leader looked at Toxin, she could feel some unpleasant rage and anger in him. 

After walking two miles the squad to the leader and Toxin that they should set up camp a rest, the leader told them yeah they all rest up, but as Toxin intervenes and said no they should all keep moving. The other squad leader told him that she knew that he was upset and mad for what had happen back at the apartments, and aslo told that he needed some rest as well. Toxin's horns went back into his head and nodded, he told the squad to set up camp near a cave they saw. After ten minutes of setting up the camp, some men were at the entrance of the cave on guard while Toxin and the other squad leader plan their attack on the command post. As the other squad leader told Toxin that she didn't really introduce herself and that her name was Scarlet, Toxin looked at her and said that she looked the shortest when he first met her in the military barracks. 

As Scarlet pouted at him, but told him that she was most skilled when she was fighting the other men at the barracks and could put any of the men on the floor with no problem. Toxin looked at her and told her that if she could put him on the ground he would offer her a drink after the war is done. Scarlet nodded and shook Toxins hand and went outside of the cave were the rest of squad was. Scarlet brought out a combat knife, as she told Toxin that he could have a weapon to protect himself with, but as she didn't know Toxin's plan. 

Toxin gave her a little smirk before hold out his hand and manifesting his demonic axe from his hand and his shield. As Scalet looked at her combat knife and looked at Toxins axe and told him what the hell that's way to big for her to dodge, Toxin chuckled at told her what was she going to do as he came at her. Scarlet rolled out of the way dodge Toxin's axe, Scarlet took a swing with her knife to Toxin's leg making him fall on one knee to the ground. 

Scarlet was going to use this as her opportunity to pin Toxin down, as she was about to pin Toxin down he eyes glowed and move quickly making Scarlet not realised that was done when the fight began before he swept her by the leg and manifesting his rifle from his aura and pointed the barrel of the gun right into front of her face.

Scarlet being defeated in this little exercise, clapped her hands slowly and told Toxin that she was glad to get some of the anger and stress of his chest and stood up. Toxin letting his aura go back inside him told Scarlet that he was thankful and he gave her a headpat. As some men took routines to protect the cave that the rest of the squad was sleeping in, Toxin in his sleeping bag was in his dreamscape as he saw Mind approach him. Mind told him that she was very sorry about his family but told him that everything will be ok, once that he had collected the rest of the crystals he will have great power. 

Toxin looked at her and told her stop, he knows that she wanted her siblings but he still had thoughts going through his head due to him lost his family. Mind knew that these dark thoughts were making Toxin depressed, as she went over to him and sat next to him and leaned on him to comfort him. Mind put her hand on his cheek feeling a tear flow down his face, as she told him that he was feeling guilt, anger and sadness. 

Toxin held her hand and let his tears flow down his face before his eyes flare up with a unholy rage. Mind hugged Toxin and timd him to think about his actions during the event that he is in. He just looked at her with his flared eyes with unholy rage and simply nodded at her before waking up to something devastating.

..…End of chapter 7….


End file.
